Bookmarks can be used to identify a media asset, such as a television program or movie, and/or to identify a specific start position within the media asset to begin playback. When a bookmark is generated or created by a user at a client device, the information associated with the bookmark is generally limited to an identifier of the media asset and/or a start position within the media asset. Further, an identifier of a media asset may identify the media asset in only one media content system, and not in another. Accordingly, a bookmark may only be discernable by a client device that is implemented for use in the one media content system.
Media assets, such as videos and music, can be shared via a URL that is a selectable link to a particular media asset. For example, a URL to a video on an Internet-based service can be emailed as a link to a friend, or posted on a social network site. The email recipient, or a social network contact, can select the URL and be directed to the video for viewing. However, if the video has been taken down or moved to a different address, the URL link is no longer useful in locating the video for viewing. For many other media assets, there are rights and service issues to contend with as well. Even if a particular media asset can be located and accessed, it may not be selectable for playback by a user at a given time. Such media assets can include movies and recorded video, such as a DVR recording that can only be played back from the local device that contains the recording. A video-on-demand movie may have issues with both playback rights and purchase requirements that preclude playback of the movie for viewing.